


A Lion Tattoo

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied D/S relationship, Light Bondage, Tattoos, femmeslash, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman surprises her lover. </p><p>A request and gift for my beta, Twisted Mind. Prompt: Any femmeslash pairing and two of four words. This fic's words are: Bondage and Tattoo.</p><p>Wait until the end for the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> Yes, this is a bit different from my usual style.
> 
> Giftee is the wonderful Twisted Mind, who (as is her wont) was kind enough to look her little request/gift over for me.
> 
> Femmeslash: Tattoos and Bondage  
> Pairing: ? (At the end)
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to sent them back (mostly) undamaged.

A Lion Tattoo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started with that goddamned tattoo.

What?!

 

Okay, fine, I’ll backtrack.

 

My lover decided to do something … well, for lack of better words, she decided to do something sweet.

 

For me.

 

She _never_ does sweet things for me.

 

I should have known she did it because she wanted something.

 

And idiot that I am, I did as she asked - because what else are you supposed to do when you come home after a crazy day at work to find your Slytherin-to-the-core lover, waiting to show off the new tattoo she got just for you?

 

What - wait, did I forget to mention was that it was a fucking Gryffindor lion wrapped around her pale torso? Its paws over her left shoulder, the head nestled just behind her neck, its body trailing down her back and its tail snaked over her right hip and down her thigh? 

 

And I almost wondered why I found myself lying naked in our bed while she tied my wrists to the headboard. (Because I’m an idiot in love, obviously.)

 

 _Fuck, I’m screwed … rather delightfully, I hope._ I was actually somewhat surprised that she asked for this though; normally she would rather be in my current position, but I suppose I can indulge her … just this once. I believe she and I may prefer our usual way, but I’ll see what she does. 

 

Bondage has always been one our games, but I’d see how things happened with the tables turned, as it were.

 

What happened next was immensely satisfying. I can’t remember much; just her hands, lips, her body all over mine, rubbing, licking, tasting. I remember her kisses and her teasing; her touches and that wicked little trick she likes to do with her tongue. I remember her - normally so cool and composed - flushed and panting as she pleasured me; her lips swollen and breathy moans escaping her as she touched me.

 

She was beautiful. 

 

Everything else is somewhat fuzzy; but I guess that’s what happens when you come so hard you pass out. I woke to find my bonds removed and my lover wrapped around me like those pearls I gave her that she wears every day. 

 

I sighed in contentment and wrapped my arms around my lover, one hand over the legs of the lion in the small of her back, the other toying with her long hair.

 

She pressed her head into my hand with a sound almost akin to a purr, “Did I please you, love?”

 

“Always, my own,” I said, my hand carding through her hair and then lower over the nape of her neck and her pearl studded collar. She shivered at the light touch and pressed herself closer to me, her head in the hollow of my shoulder, her arms binding me tightly.

 

“Though I will tell you, my own, the next time you do something like this without permission, I shall be very displeased.” To make sure there was no misunderstanding, I lightly trail my nails over her tattooed skin.

 

She pulled back just enough to look at me, her grey eyes wide as she answered, “As you wish.”

 

She looked a bit sad so I pulled her closer and murmured into her ear, “I didn’t say you couldn’t have them, darling, simply that you had to ask _first_.”

 

I can feel her smile against my neck and I thought to myself, _You know... it’s good to be Ginevra Weasley._

 

I looked down at the now dozing blonde in my arms and I whispered, “If you’d asked, I’d have gotten one to match you.”

 

Half asleep she asked, “Tomorrow then?”

 

I smiled and shook my head in amusement; that was my Narcissa - always assuming she’d have her way … likely as not she’d get it too. 

 

Because I’m an idiot in love with a woman bearing a lion tattoo. 

 

Of course, there was still that matter of punishment for not asking for the first tattoo in the first place…I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 

 

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

_Finite_


End file.
